The invention relates generally to play yards, and, more particularly, to a play yard having a lower frame with a locking joint.
Folding portable play yards have become increasingly popular in recent years. Such play yards typically include an upper frame, a lower frame and fabric sides stretched between the upper and lower frames which, together with a fabric floor stretched across the lower frame, defines an enclosure for an infant or small child. Known play yard typically have three or four sides.
To facilitate storage and transport of the play yard, each side of the upper and lower frames typically includes two rails joined in the middle of the side by a joint of some sort. The joints in the upper frame of these devices are designed with a releasable lock to ensure the upper frame does not inadvertently fold. The joints in the lower frame of known prior art play yards do not include a positive lock, but instead rely on gravity to prevent inadvertent folding of the lower frame.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a foldable play yard is disclosed. The foldable play yard includes an upper frame. It also includes a lower frame which has at least one joint to permit folding of at least a portion of the lower frame. The play yard also includes a floor supported by the lower frame. The at least one joint of the lower frame is displaced from a center of the floor. Additionally, the play yard includes a latch cooperating with the at least one joint to releasably prevent the at least a portion of the lower frame from folding.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a locking joint is disclosed for use with a foldable play yard having an upper frame and a lower frame. The locking joint includes a first joint member defining a first opening and a second joint member defining a second opening. The first and second joint members are disposed in the lower frame and are joined for pivoting movement between a first position and a second position. The first and second openings are substantially aligned when the first and second joint members are in the first position. The locking joint also includes a latch dimensioned to mate with the first and second openings to releasably secure the first and second joint members in the first position.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a foldable play yard is disclosed. The foldable play yard includes a foldable upper frame; a foldable lower frame having a first rail and a second rail; and a hinge joining the first and second rails for movement between an erected position and a folded position. The hinge and the first and second rails are substantially linearly aligned to define a lower edge of the play yard when the first and second rails are in the erected position. The foldable play yard also includes a latch cooperating with the hinge to selectively secure the hinge and the first and second rails in the erected position.
Other features and advantages are inherent in the disclosed apparatus or will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description and its accompanying drawings.